


The Jumper

by milexandmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Crime, John Watson Daughter - Freeform, John's jumper is missing, Kissing, M/M, PTSD Sherlock, Parent!lock, Post S3, Post TAB, Sherlock Challenge July Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 chapters fic<br/>Sherlock Challenge - July Prompt<br/>'Domestic Crime'<br/>John favourite jumper is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don’t know if it really fits the prompt, but I get this idea with the missing jumper, and things went slightly out of control, but I tried to keep it short.  
> I’d like to thank SilentRaven97 for the beta of this story and NovaNara to help me find a beta reader.

“Where is that damn jumper?” John mutters to himself.

And then he hears Emily cry in her crib. It’s been two months since Mary had been taken away by Mycroft’s men, who made sure that she wasn’t a threat to anyone anymore. To be honest, he doesn’t really know what happened to her, and he really doesn’t want to know. He stopped caring about her the moment she put a bullet in Sherlock’s chest, at that moment she went too far, and if she hasn’t been pregnant and his wife, he probably would have killed her himself when he heard about it. It’s been two months since he became a single dad, two months shared between his work at the clinic, Baker St and his daughter.

“Yes darling, daddy is coming just one minute… Oh for god sake! It’s already half past eight! I’m gonna be so late if I don’t find this bloody jumper!” he repeats once again.

“Well never mind, I’ll wear another!” and with that he’s taking Emily and flying to Baker St.

***

A few minutes later, he is in his car pulling away from Baker St, leaving Emily to Mrs Hudson while he goes to work. She’s the only person that he really trusts, well apart from Sherlock, but he doesn’t really know how to ask Sherlock to keep an eye on Emily, and he isn’t quite sure he knows how to take care of a child… forgetting to feed her as he forgets to feed himself, so Mrs Hudson it is.

“Hello John! Hello sweetie!” says Mrs Hudson as she opens the door.

“Hello Mrs Hudson!” answers John giving Emily to her “I’m sorry I’m running a bit late, have been searching for one of my jumpers for almost half an hour this morning! By the way, if you find it tell me maybe I left it here, it’s the grey one.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll check if I have it here, well say goodbye to daddy Emi”

“Goodbye darling!” says John leaving a kiss on the cheek of his daughter “Goodbye Mrs Hudson!”

***

When he arrives at Baker St at the end of the day, Mrs Hudson is nowhere to be found. He quickly climbs the stairs to his… NO… Sherlock’s flat, ready to yell at Sherlock and to ask where Mrs Hudson and his daughter are. But then he’s suddenly stopped by the view that comes to his eyes! Sherlock is sitting on his chair with what seems to be a childrens book in one hand and in his other arm a sleeping Emily.

“Ah John! Mrs Hudson went  to do some shopping, so she let me watch Emily, I hope you don’t mind…” Sherlock says sounding a bit unsure about whether or not it was a good decision.

“No… I mean… I thought you wouldn’t like or know how to… take care of her… but obviously… you managed… what did you do to make a fall asleep at this hour ???”

“Well… I did what you’re supposed to do to make a child fall asleep I assume… reading her a children story while rubbing her back using clockwise circular movement...” Sherlock isn’t sure if he did the right thing by looking at the puzzling look on John face “…That’s not what you do? I’m sorry if I did anything wrong John I just…”

“No! No! You didn’t do anything wrong! Oh god! Sherlock!... I mean it’s been for more or less two months that she didn’t really fall asleep easily and wakes up at god knows what hour at night… so to make her fall asleep at this hour is almost a miracle really…. And me who believed you didn’t know a thing about children!” John let out a laugh and Sherlock smiles closing the book he had in one hand, putting it away, hugging Emily with both arms.

“Well to be honest, I did some research…” Sherlock voice breaks up a bit not quite sure if he wants to continue his sentence or not…

Sherlock had indeed done some research since the day he deduced Mary was pregnant, preparing himself as if he was going to be a parent, but he quickly realised, he will never have the chance to practise really. To be honest, he is a bit disappointed that John hasn’t asked him to take care of Emily while he’s at work, but then he didn’t blame him… how anyone can trust him to take care of a baby while he couldn’t even take care of himself. But today, he had seen his chance to prove himself, he had quickly deduced this morning that Mrs Hudson was running out of quite a few things in her kitchen and so she would have to do some shopping, she could have waited ‘til John gets back from work sure, but Sherlock has spent the day literally trying to convince her that this hour of the day was the best to do her shopping and that he happily takes care of Emily without problems. He doesn’t really know how but at some points he succeeded.

John doesn’t really know if Sherlock wants to take this conversation further judging by the look of doubt on his face, so he decides to change the subject.

“I asked Mrs Hudson this morning, but she didn’t seem to know… have you seen my grey jumper lately?... It’s been quite a while since I have seen it…”

John thought for one second that he’d seen a look of panic in Sherlock’s eyes, but it leaves as quickly as it comes. And Sherlock shrugs:

“Well I don’t know… You aren’t here often… so it’s probably at your flat!” Sherlock said sounding ruder than he intends to.

John is practically sure to have heard some kind of reproach in the tone Sherlock used.

“Yeah you’re probably right, just checking you know…” John says a bit unsure.

Both men too occupied to overthink the words Sherlock had just said, they didn’t realise that Emily has woken up and now wants to be heard. She starts to cry in Sherlock’s arms.

Sherlock looks back to her a bit panicked, but quickly softens his face and starts to talk to her.

“Sorry sweetheart! I didn’t mean to wake you up… I’m sorry… shh shh it’s okay!” He says quietly to her while rubbing her back and that’s all it takes to make her quiet again.

John is amazed, first by how quickly Sherlock manages to calm her, while it always takes him several minutes to try to make her stop crying, before she starts again, and he is amazed at the softness of Sherlock with her, using pet names that he always despised, he’s quite far from the sociopath he pretends to be, though John had realised some time ago that he isn’t really a sociopath… he had seen it especially during his best man speech… John smiles to himself but it’s quite a sad smile as he realises how wrong this wedding was, and how wrong he was about Sherlock and sentiments… sure he doesn’t understand them but he surely can feel them… at least that’s what John assumed after his speech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to search for his jumper some more but he ends up finding another secret that Sherlock seems to hide.

Several weeks had passed since that day Sherlock had taken care of Emily, and John let him take care of her more often now, and he’s quite surprised at the progress she has made since Sherlock takes care of her, she seems more bright, and he has to admits she may be sleeping better… He tried to read her some children stories and even though it’s not as quick as it is with Sherlock, she does fall asleep…

Several weeks, and his jumper is still nowhere to be seen, it might seem a bit stupid, but he loves this jumper, it’s one of his favourites, though he will probably never admit to himself or  anyone else why… This jumper is the one he had worn that first day he spent with Sherlock, visiting what he will always consider his home despite not living there anymore, going on his first case with Sherlock, feeling the thrill of the chase the blood pumping through his veins while running after a cab, their first dinner at Angelo’s and saving Sherlock’s life… The day he had decided he would take the flat, and won’t spend any days without Sherlock by his side… The day he probably realises he had found what was missing in his life, and the day even if he still won’t admit it, he unfortunately falls in love with Sherlock… Unfortunately, because he knows that Sherlock won’t return his feelings, he doesn’t feel like this, he knows now that he feels things, but not things like this, not things like love, he doesn’t right? He knows he’s being stupid about this whole thing, this jumper, he is just over sentimental, but as Sherlock said he is a romantic, so if this jumper represents that much to him, represents when and how he fell in love with Sherlock he should bloody find it! Even if it means turning his whole flat upside down, because Sherlock is probably right, as he always is! It should be here!

***

The next day, after having searched through his entire flat to find that damn jumper, he still can’t find it. And he decides, that he takes it as a case from now, he should solve it, he should find it. He arrives at Baker St quite early that day so he can search through 221B himself to find it before going to work.

“Hello Mrs Hudson!”

“Well hello John, you’re quite an early bird today!” says Mrs Hudson as she was taking her breakfast.

“Yeah, well I have to check something with Sherlock, before going to work…”

“I’m afraid he is still asleep though, didn’t have a good night…” She answers sadly.

“Well I have to check something in the flat actually, so I’ll try not to wake him… I’ll let you take Emily…”

“Yes sure, go on… hi sweetie, come here.”

John slowly climbs up the stairs while trying to think about where he should check first and when did he see his jumper for the last time…

And it seems that the last time he wore it was when he had taken care of Sherlock’s wound after Mary shot him, while he has been staying for a few weeks at Baker St. And so, unlike what Sherlock seems to think, his jumper is probably here, somewhere… He decides to take a look at his bedroom, well his former… bedroom…

It hasn’t really changed except for the added crib, he hadn’t realised was here, he thought he had seen one in Mrs Hudson flat… or maybe Sherlock had bought one for when he’s taking care of Emily? Although it seems a bit old to have been bought recently… He decides to take a closer look to the wooden crib and… then he sees some initials on the headboard… W.S.S.H.

“W S S H, what does it means?” John asks himself and suddenly he kicks himself as he realises “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, that’s the whole of it… if you’re looking for baby names” he hears Sherlock says in his memory. And he suddenly wants to cry as he realises he is looking at Sherlock’s crib, the very crib that has seen Sherlock grow up from a baby to a toddler…

And as he takes another look at the initials, he realises they are not the only ones, there are others below them: EHW, first it seems to be the initials of Emily but why the H, she doesn’t have a middle name, Mary didn’t want it… He is a bit confused… Or maybe…no it couldn’t! Sherlock didn’t do that! The H couldn’t stand for Hol…

“Oh my god!” John takes a big breath as it hits him.

He goes down the stairs to face Sherlock about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/  
> If you had request or prompts you can contact me either through my tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com  
> Hope you like the story


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a nightmare, some confessions ensue

John opens the door to Sherlock’s bedroom more quietly than he wanted to. He is met with a Sherlock dressed with nothing but John’s jumper. His bed sheets are on the floor and he is curled up on his bed, and he seems so small like this, no one can imagine that Sherlock Holmes the tall detective can look so small. And John forgets his angriness towards Sherlock. He just wants to look at Sherlock asleep looking like an angel. He isn’t even angry he stole his jumper because he wears it so much better.

Suddenly Sherlock shifts in his sleep and John worries he made too much noise and woke him though he doesn’t know how, because it seems like he was standing in the doorway for several minutes without moving. But Sherlock, who has turned himself towards the door, still has his eyes closed and seems fast asleep.

“John” Sherlock says almost like a whisper and John froze. Is Sherlock awake or is he talking in his sleep? Is he aware of his presence or dreaming of him? John asks himself thousands of questions, and stars to panic.

“John… please” Sherlock repeats more fiercely, his voice a bit hoarse, but eyes still closed.

John unsurely takes a step closer.

“No… no… no…” Sherlock says almost as if he was crying,

John froze once again,

“John… stays… John stays with me…”

“No!!!!!!!!!!!...No!!!!!!!!!!...” he yells and moves violently in his bed, grasping his sheet his knuckles turning white. John takes a few steps closer, standing next to the bed without knowing what to do.

“Don’t leave me… please don’t leave me… again…”

“No Mary don’t shoot” and a tear rolls down John cheek, but he is paralysed he can’t move.

“Mary… please…” and Sherlock yells as loudly as he can “NOOOOOOOOOO! JOOOOOOOOHN!”

John falls to the floor, grasping the sheet of Sherlock’s bed but he cannot bring himself to touch him.

“JOOOOOHN! PLEEEEAAASE!” Sherlock grasps his sheet even tighter if that’s possible

“John… don’t… don’t… don’t die… please don’t…don’t leave me… John… stays…stays with me don’t leave me… please don’t leave me alone… no no no… John…”

John is crying and tries to stretch out his hand to wake Sherlock because he can’t take it anymore; he can’t see him suffer like this without doing something…

“John… please… don’t… don’t leave me… I… I…I..love… you… I love you John…”

And that’s all it takes, John gets up and takes Sherlock in his arms on the bed.

“Sherlock…” he says still crying “Sherlock… look at me… look I’m here…”

“John…” Sherlock looks up at John, his eyes red and voice hoarse from crying.

“Yes I’m here… I’m here Sherlock…” John says hugging him closer

“John!” Sherlock cuddles up closer to John and grasps his shirt

“Yes… it’s alright… Sherlock…”

Sherlock has his head in the crook of John’s neck. And lets himself cry without really knowing where the tears come from, and if any of this is real.

“Shh…shh… it’s alright Sherlock… I’m right here…” John says rubbing Sherlock back using clockwise circular movement, slightly smiling as he remembers Sherlock teaching him this technique to calm Emily.

But then Sherlock takes in his surroundings, realising he’s almost naked, only wearing John’s jumper, fuck, his jumper he was searching everywhere, and John is here, John has seen him like this… John has seen him broken and judging by his state probably because of his nightmares and PTSD. He’s not sure what it has been this time, torture in Serbia? John marrying Mary and leaving him alone? Or the worst one, John dying? John dying because of him, because he let Mary shoot him…

What had he said this time? Mrs Hudson has informed him; he was talking and yelling while he had his nightmares, often calling for John… And even once saying that he loves him, and Mrs Hudson had told him that she had already known and he should tell John but he had refused, telling her that he had made his position quite clear, he wasn’t gay and even if he was, he probably won’t choose Sherlock…

Sherlock distances himself from John.

“I’m sorry John! Go! Please Go!”

John doesn’t understand the changes in Sherlock’s mood. But he won’t take it, not after he heard what he heard, what he had craved to hear since the day he had worn this jumper and felt in love with Sherlock.

“NO! No! I’m not going anywhere Sherlock, not after…”

“Not after what? Not after having seen me broken, seen me crying… That’s what I am now John, I am not the strong man you have known before; I’ve not been the same man since I jumped from that bloody roof! And I know that’s the reason why you left me, and once again I ask you to leave because I’m not strong enough to take your rejection anymore, I’m not strong enough to see you marry another woman who’s going to take you away from me, as it’s always supposed to be… I was a fool to believe…”

“NO! NO! NO! Sherlock you stop it now! You will listen to me! … Are you listening to me?”

Sherlock is still looking down at his folded legs.

“Sherlock look at me! Are you listening to me now?”

Sherlock slowly looks up his eyes redder than John has ever seen them, his hair a mess, and his face covered with tears, but he still looks so beautiful to John.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes… John…”

“I won’t marry anyone else, I won’t leave you alone again I promise, I have made bad decisions this past few months, first I marry Mary which was probably the biggest mistake of my life and nothing good has come out of it…”

“No John…”

“What?”

“No John, something good, something very good came out of it John…”

“And what is that?”

“Emily! John! She the most beautiful thing in the world, the best thing that could have ever happened to you! You deserve it! You should have had that beautiful yet normal life, you always wanted, a wife, children, maybe a dog, boring work at the clinic…” John shut him up by placing a finger on his mouth.

“That’s not what I want Sherlock! It could have been at some point but now it’s not what I want, since I met you it’s not what I want…”

“Yes I understand; John you want the adrenaline of the cases but we… sorry you can’t risk it anymore John you had a child… You can’t go with me and risk your life because I have made some bad deductions or…”

“Actually I can because I trust you, more than anyone, but that’s not what I meant…”

“I don’t understand…”

“You… Sherlock I want you! I don’t know if you see yourself in this life you’d just described, but I really can imagine us married, raising Emily, having a dog if you want one, we can even call him Redbeard if you want, we can still take some cases, but quiet ones, not the ones that involve too much danger… because as you said we can’t do that, anymore… Can we?”

“I still don’t understand; I mean… how? Why? How? You said… but you said… you were not gay about a hundred times…”

“That’s because it’s true Sherlock, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual, but right now, it doesn’t matter because it’s just labels and there is only one person I want to be with and it’s you! Sherlock… I… I… I love you!”

“John…”

“May I kiss you?” John asks

Sherlock is frozen like a statue not even blinking and reminds John of another time…

“I would take that as a yes… I guess…”

John goes very slowly, allowing Sherlock to refuse at any time. But Sherlock did not move and closes his eyes as soon as their lips touch.

It’s a very gentle kiss that can replace a thousand words… John kisses Sherlock as passionately as he has never kissed anyone else before he supposes… And after a while Sherlock returns the kiss moaning quietly, hugging John closer…

John bites Sherlock’s bottom lip, his tongue begging for more, and Sherlock let him deepen the kiss…

After some more kissing, both almost out of breath, Sherlock whispers:

“I love you too! John…”

“I know”

“How do you know?”

“You said it in your sleep, but I prefer when you said it awake… seems more real… I assume…”

“Asleep or awake it’s still true John, I do love you, more than anything, more than my own life…but I think you already know that… I’m sorry by the way…”

“Sorry? What for? I’ve been craving this moment since the day I decided to take this flat and let you change my life around… I was wearing this jumper by the way…”

“I know! And that’s why I’m sorry but I saw it lying around and you were supposed to leave, to leave me so I wanted a reminder of you… A reminder of that day… I’m sorry John but… if you promise to stay I will give it back to you, I wouldn’t need it anymore…” He says slowly taking it off.

“No put it back! And keep it; you wear it so much better than I do…”

“I doubt it though”

“And you will need it to keep you warm on the cold nights of winter to come…”

“Oh I don’t think so…”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll have your arms around me to keep me warm and that’s entirely sufficient, John! I can assure you!”

John laughed quietly and kisses Sherlock again but more softly…

“Well, it seems that your fathers have been busy sweetie, we should probably leave them alone…” Mrs Hudson says standing in the doorway with Emily in her arms.

“MRS HUDSON!” Sherlock yells.

But John is bursting into laughter beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/  
> If you had requests or prompts you can contact me either through my tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com  
> Hope you like the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts Sherlock about the initials on the crib

Later that day…

Emily is sleeping in Sherlock’s old crib, and both John and Sherlock are looking at her, standing in front of the crib hand in hand…

“She’s so beautiful John!” Sherlock says breaking the silence.

“Yes she is, isn’t she?”

“She is, and I’m glad she looks that much like you! Looking so peaceful while asleep… like you…” he says the last two words quieter

“How would you know how I would look asleep Sherlock?”

“I watched you quite often… asleep on the sofa, asleep on your armchair… on your bed…” he answers his voice going quieter with every word he says

“In my bed? When? How?”

“I’m sorry John… it’s just, I wanted to engrave this image in my mind palace for when you’d leave…”

“When was it?”

“After I came back… when you had taken care of my wound…When I would wake up because of my nightmares or PTSD… I would climb up the stairs… and I watched you sleep, I was telling myself it was worth it… that everything would be alright…”

“Oh Sherlock…” John says hugging him and placing a small kiss on his lip “you have nothing to worry or be sorry about ok?”

John knows that someday and the sooner the better, they would have to talk about his nightmares and PTSD and what causes them, but not now… he doesn’t want to break this moment… though he had another question, that hasn’t been forgotten, in his mind…

“Sherlock, is it you who wrote down this initials: EHW?”

“Well of course? Who else John?”… But then he bites his bottom lip “You didn’t like it? Is that it?”

“No I love it Sherlock, I absolutely love it, that you gave your old crib to Emily and moreover personalised it with her own initials… though they aren’t quite right… you know she doesn’t have a middle name… so what does the H stand for, Sherlock?”

“I know she doesn’t have a middle name because Mary didn’t want it but… but I thought that you may want one or at least wouldn’t mind if she has one… But if you don’t like it I can erase it… well not erase it but hide it with a drawing perhaps… like a heart… a heart is good no?” Sherlock says more and more panic…

“Shh shh, Sherlock calm down it is ok… I don’t mind about the middle name… You chose it so, what is it?”

“Hope!” Sherlock answers a bit more excited.

“Hope? Well I’m quite relieved… I thought it was something else…”

“Something else? Like what?”

“Holmes!” John answers laughing but Sherlock has quite a different look on his face, something like offence or heartache.

“Really John?... You really thought I would give my name to your child without telling you! I would never do that! NEVER! She doesn’t deserve that… She deserves so much more…” Sherlock says almost leaving the room

“What Sherlock? What do you mean? She doesn’t deserve that? She deserves more…”

“She doesn’t deserve to be a Holmes, the Holmes family is cursed, I mean look at me and my brother…”

“Sherlock you aren’t cursed; neither is your family… I see your parents… they seem like such ordinary nice people… and while I’m not quite sure about my sentiments towards your brother… I do know that I love you and you aren’t damned, on the contrary you’re an angel, you’re the best and the wisest human being I have ever known…” John says small tears forming in his eyes…

While bigger tears had formed in Sherlock’s eyes… as he remembers it’s not the first time that John had told him these words…

“Why Hope though?” John asks

“Because that’s what she is for me… hope… Hope that if I take good care of her, love her with all of my heart… you’d understand that I was capable of loving another human being… but first she was the hope that if I saved her from Mary like I saved you from Moriarty when I jumped from that roof you’ll forgive me… Yes… she was the hope that someday you’ll forgive me…”

“Sherlock… you know I’d forgiven you… I told you that day on the underground… because I thought we would die… and that was before we even knew about her existence so why you needed hope that I’ll forgive you…”

“John, I pushed this forgiveness… I never thought you would say it… but saying you forgive me just before you’re supposed to die… well it doesn’t really… it doesn’t sound so real you know… I thought you didn’t mean it… and I still think you haven’t entirely forgiven me… I know that there is this part of you… that probably hates me… and will always do so…”

“No!” John says quite loud… but that doesn’t really seem to wake up Emily who still sleeps quietly in the crib… Sherlock turns his head towards John surprised…

“No! Sherlock, there isn’t even a tiny part of me that can hate you… I love you with all my being… like I love my daughter Sherlock… And if that forgiveness didn’t sound real to you maybe this one will do… Sherlock… you’ve saved my life maybe that very day I met you… and I understood it the next day while I was wearing this jumper…” he says pointing at the jumper that Sherlock hasn’t take off since this morning though he had put on one of his shirts under it and a pair of jeans…

“I understand that that’s what I was missing in my life… you… you were the reason I didn’t commit suicide though god knows I was thinking about it when I came back from Afghanistan… and after I met you I didn’t think about it even once until you… jumped from that roof…” John says his voice breaking a little…

“After a while when you were away… and I thought you were dead… these thoughts came back… almost every day… I think that it’s thanks to Greg I… I tried to keep afloat… but I was becoming like my sister Sherlock! I was becoming a drinker… I was so broken… I drowned my sorrow in alcohol until I met Mary who try to convince me to go on… and I almost succeeded… until you came back… and… I was lost Sherlock because my feelings for you came rushing back into my mind making me realise how much of a fool I was to believe I could move on from you… and god knows I was piss poor off without you… I didn’t know what to do… but my love for you was stronger than my anger towards you… and I was so glad that you came back to me… that this time I had the chance to let you know how I feel… though that was difficult too… I had no choice but to forgive you Sherlock… especially after I knew that you did that to save my life a second time…” John stops and starts to cry a little.

“So of course I forgive you… you idiot…” He hugs Sherlock who has been crying through all of his declaration…

Sherlock knows that someday he has to tell John what had happened to him during these two years as John has quite explained what happen to him, but not now… or they’ll probably flood this bedroom with tears…

“One more thing Sherlock…” and Sherlock distances himself a bit to look into John eyes.

“I still think that Emily Holmes Watson fits actually… or if you prefer, Emily Hope Holmes Watson…”

“What? You want to give her my name…”

“Yes Sherlock but more than give her your name… I want you to be her father too… I’m sure that Mycroft can arrange her adoption…” John says

“You… you want me to adopt her?” Sherlock repeats a bit unsure.

“Yes Sherlock! I mean if you want it of course…”

“Of course John! Of course! How could I not?” and Sherlock wraps his arms around John and hugs him as close as he can…

“Though I think it should be Emily Hope Watson Holmes…” Sherlock says looking once again at John

“Whatever you want Sherlock… whatever you want…” John says kissing Sherlock.

And Emily makes a small noise that sounds like an approval in her sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/  
> If you had requests or prompts you can contact me either through my tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com  
> Hope you like the story


End file.
